Complicated Triangle
by sb.otaku
Summary: Story starts out after Kyoko confesses her feelings in 205. How will she act the next time she see Cain now that the locks are off? Shou has been looking for Kyoko and Hikaru is going to make a move. Koun is fighting feeling jealous of Kyoko's love for Ren. A Ren x Kyoko with some Kyoto x Shou, Setsu x Cain, and Kyoko x Hikaru. (I hope to meet my big ambitions)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own skip beat. Skip Beat is owned by the lovely Nakamura.

This is after 205. When Kyoko leaves LME office after admitting her feelings to the president.

This is a rewrite. Gomen thousands times...for the spelling and grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix them as I find them. Sorry it's hard for me to write such a document on my phone. I'll be sure to spend more time before releasing my next chapter. Thank you to those that reviewed.

Also I forgot to state, "" is for speaking, ** are for thoughts, and ~~ are for grudges.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Setting: Shou living room. Shou is sitting on his couch watching tv. When his phone rings. It's from poochy.

"What is it Poochy."

Hmph. "I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet up later for White day." The sound of poochy pout was apparent.

Shou rolling his eyes. "You know I'm very busy right now poochy."

"Fine, then. I won't tell you."

"Tell me what?" Shou sits up. "Is Kyoko at school?" About time. It's almost been a month since she had picked up his calls. He hasn't found her anywhere. *How can she be so busy that she hasn't been at school for a month. A boring plain actress like Kyoko can't be that busy with work.*

Huff. "Why are you interested in her!"

"Poochy I told you, I have a score to settle with her. Hold her after school until I get there. And then we can spend some time together." * I'll teach her hang up on me*

"You promise..."

"Of course"

…

Kyoko was leaving through front gate.

She looked depressed *I have a lot of studying to-do, and I don't get to be Setsu for the next two weeks.*' Sigh.

~Wait!~a grudge appeared.

Shoutaru was walking toward her. Kyoko turned to run but stopped when she saw Mimori determined look at blocking her. She turned and started pointing at Shou "What do you want! I don't have time for this, I need to get home to study."

" You don't have time for this! I don't have time for this! Where have you been" Shou said angrily.

"Why do I have to answer to you. That is none of your business." She said loudly.

"Hmph. So unfeminine. No wonder you don't have boyfriend. "

'*WHAT! Who's fault is it that I don't want to have a boyfriend!* ~ Let's kill him~ ~ off with his head~

~ make him take responsibility~ A whirlwind off grudges surrounded Kyoko.

Setsu appeared. It was easy for Kyoko to switch into Setsu since she had been her everyday with Cain for the last month.

Shou noticed air around Kyoko changed. The look was not from the Kyoko he knew. *when did she learn to have such a sexy, indifferent and dangerous stare. Where did she learn it? Who did she learn it...*

Tilting her head "I don't need to explain my relationships to trash. I only need brother."

*Brother? What brother? Wait, does she mean him*

Shou was shocked and then mad. "Your brain really has melted. You think he treats you differently".

Sighing, she let Setsu go. Distantly "I know that..." *it's I who treats him differently'* this was the last person she wanted to deal with today. She already had an emotionally taxing day. "Shou I just want to go home."

Shou recovered himself, and was feeling unsatisfied. " Fine but I thought I'd do you the favor letting you give me my White's day present in person."

Kyoto's jaw dropped. *The nerve!*

"What? Not only did I give you a bouquet on Valentine's day, I also gave you your first kiss" Shou smirked.

Kyoto turned to stone with the memory that day. "That's the least you could do for the man that turned you from a girl into a woman."

Kyoto was speechless.

Before Kyoko could say anything, Shou turned quickly and let Mimori take him away to his car.

As he rode away. At least he knew that she hadn't been eaten by that lion. But he didn't like that look. It scared him, and it was the first time ever she had really turned him on.

* When did she learn that? When she was with him?* He was going have to stake his claim if she was giving other men that look.

Kyoko threw herself into her mattress after she was done helping with the dinner rush. She felt exhausted. First admitting her new foolishness to the president and to herself, and then running off her first foolishness. Remembering Valentine's day, Kyoko stared at Ren's poster and couldn't help blushing.

*Ren should be packing for the oversees shot for Tragic Marker. - Get your self together. You've got finals next week.*.

….

Kyoko had finished her scenes on Box R early, as well as her finals. The president helped her change her flight so she could meet up with Muse san. As she was exiting LME studio Hikaru called out for her.

"Kyoko-san, Kyoko-san"

"Oh, hello Hikaru-san. It's unusual to see you here so early"

"Yeah, the director wanted to talked to us regarding our 30th episode."

" Oh, congratulations"

Hikaru laughed "Congratulations to us both. You are also apart of the Kimagure Rock main cast, since the beginning"

Blushing "Arigato"

"Hey, the director is throwing a party for the whole cast next month. You'll be there right?"

"Um, when is it?"

"It will be right after our 30th episode, everyone is to attend after the filming is over."

"Okay, if everyone is attending. I'll see you there." Kyoko smiled

" Um, Kyoko. I was wondering if you were available tomorrow" looking uncomfortable. Hikaru was searching for a reason to hang out "Well, I could use a woman's opinion on what to wear at the party. I was wondering if you could help me out and go clothes shopping."

" I'm sorry Hikaru-san. But I'm leaving tomorrow for a Love Me job"

"Oh, that's okay" * ah shot down again* "May be next time" Hikaru said as he turned and left feeling disappointed.

*Next time? Why would he need me for next time ?* Kyoko didn't have time to think about it. She needed to get her stuff ready for her earlier flight to see Cain.

Please review. This is my first fan fiction. I know it s a bit slow but I hope to complicate things as I go as well as add some lemons. I don't want to drift from the main story line, but we will see how 209 goes."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I do not own Skip Beat. So I can't wait for 209 to be translated but I'm going to make some assumption to the RAW. So possibly spoiler, but I'm just guessing.

Ring, ring, ring, ring. "The number you have dialed is not available to receive calls at this time. Please try again later. ", click.

"Argh." *She hasn't been picking up my calls anymore. I even had Shoko called asking for Mogami to appear in my next PV but they said she was unreachable for the next week! That foolish girl by herself. She wouldn't know if a man was trying to take advantage of her even if he flat out told her.*

He was starting to obsess about his old friend. He had never found her so interesting. He had already written two love songs since he last saw Kyoko's cold hard stare, her stance challenging him with such an erotic aura. He needed to do something to stir her heart, something soon.

...

Cain was standing outside of the hotel door. Koun was readying himself to see her. * As her loving brother Cain* he felt like he was losing it. First she sees him on the beach as himself, even though she believed he was a fairy prince. And then she admits to Corn that she would be cursed if she kissed him.

Flashback:

"I'm sorry I can't. If I do I'll be punished for the rest of my life. I'll never be able to recover if I kiss that face. I do love you Corn, you've helped me for years and I've always thought of you but if I kiss you in the form you are now. God well never forgive me. "

"Kyoko, what do you mean. I won't curse you for breaking the spell. "

"I'm sorry, I want to help you Corn. But if I kiss you, I'm afraid that I won't be able to hide it any longer."

"Hide what, Kyoko? " reaching for her.

Shrinking back. Kyoko yelled with her eyes closed " my love for Tsuruga-san".

Ren/Koun was shocked. He needed a minute to react but before he could Kyoko's phone rang.

It was from Jelly Woods.

"Yes Muse-san"

"Kyoko where are you? I thought you were going to stay in your room?"

"Eno, I needed to get something to drink"

"Well, we decided to get you ready and move you to the Heel siblings hotel room"

"Hai! I'll be right there." Click.

"Corn I need to go but meet me here in two nights. I'll help you break your curse Corn, I promise."

End of flashback.

* She just turn and ran.*

She admitted that she loved both sides of him, and then she ran. *And then she even wants to meet Koun again in two nights! I don't even know to be happy, anger or jealous* he leans his head against the door.

He became Cain before stepping in.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat

Kyoko heard the door open. She had just finished dinner and was placing their water glass on the dining room table. "Nii-san!" She smiled at her brother as he walked towards her. "Setsu. I thought you didn't arrive until tomorrow. " Cain said as he embraced her and smelled Setsu's hair.

Setsu blushed and said "Of course, you know I don't like being away from Nii-san. How else can I be sure that you are eating" Setsu giggled as she tried to pull away. Cain tighten his embrace. "Not yet" said Cain. Kyoko froze for a second before she let herself melt into his arms under the excuse of being Setsu. " I missed you too brother" After a couple of moments Setsu decided not to let her brother avoid dinner that easy.

"Have some dinner brother, I made a light meal of salad and fresh fruit"

"What makes you think I haven't already eaten dinner?" Looking down at Setsu. He started into her eyes but then made the mistake of looking down at what she was wearing.

Ten-san must of picked out the deep violet two piece bathing suit, that was barely covered by an open black mesh mini jacket and tiny torn jean shorts and black strap stilettos. It left too much skin exposed, it was to easy move his thumbs against Setsu exposed stomach. Ren stopped himself and sat down to eat some food.

He lifted his fork and was about to take a bite of salad when he asked " so Setsu why didn't you tell me that you were showing up early, I would have picked you up at the airport."

" but I thought I would surprise you, brother" Setsu smiled beautifully.

"How long have you been in?"

"Just a few hours, brother. I got bored and went to the market"

*Dressed in that?* it made Cain unhappy when he thought of all the men leering at her. "Well now that you're here. Make sure I'm with you when you go out. I worry when I can't see you."

"Hehe, brother. You sound jealous." She smirked. "I met a fairy prince when I went out. He was ALMOST as perfect as nii-san."

"Did you? " Cain was annoyed at his sister bring up another man, but as Kuon/Ren he couldn't help but be a bit excited. Cain stared at his adorable little sister. Her face waiting for a reaction from her doting brother.

"Fine, I guess I'll return all the latest fashion that I purchased for my adorable little sister. I guess your fairy prince will buy your favorites for you." Setsu watched as Cain grab the large bag of Jeanne d'Arc and started walking away.

"Wait, Nii-san. I was just teasing. I would never met up with a man that wasn't you. " Setsu ran up and hugged Cain's back.

Chuckling. Ren thought * of course you wouldn't*. Cain turned around and cupped Setsu face with his palm. "Fine I'll forgive you but you'll have to wear everything I bought you, agreed?"

"Yes brother."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower then" he needed to get some distance from her. He was having a hard time controlling his temptation.

"Wait, Nii-san at least eat some fruit first" Setsu rushed to grab the plate of sliced mixed tropical fruit, she held a fork of melon to his lips. Kyoto gasped when she saw the Emperor of the Night took a bite off her fork.

"It's delicious. You'll just have to feed me every bite." He watched Setsu blush beautifully. Ren was losing his grip on Koun. Now that he knew she loves him but was too afraid to accept it. All he wanted to do was shower her with kisses to show her that he needed her too. She was still blushing as she lifted her second fork of fruit to his lips. Cain took a slow bite, he then continued to pick up a slice of pineapple with his fingers and feed it to Setsu.

*Oh my god! You need to calm down Kyoto. The heel siblings have an abnormal relationship. Setsu would love Cain to hand feed her food.*

It seemed like a lifetime, the two of them feeding each other from one plate. Kyoto was having very little difficulties allowing Setsu to take control and dote loving on her brother. Until, the Emperor returned when he slide his fingers to the side of her lips to remove fruit juice away onto his fingers.

As he moved his fingers to lick the fruit juice that came from her lips. Setsu surprised them both by grabbing Cain's hand moving his fingers into her month. Ren almost lost control. *Is She purposily turning to seduce me* it took everything he had not to grab her. Instead Cain easily stood up. " I'm going to go take my shower now." He leaned down to Setsu face and lightly bite the end of her nose. "I'll see you when I get out"

As Cain shut the bathroom door. Kyoto gave in to her shock. It almost felt like a challenge from Tsuruga-san, as if asking if she could continue the scene. She was doing fine until it looked like Cain was leaning in to kiss her. But the heat that shot through her when he bit her nose was not what she expecting. She had never experienced that feeling of desire before. ,*how am I going to survive this now* She thought.

While Ren was dealing with his own set of problems in the shower because of Kyoko. When she put his fingers in her mouth, he couldn't control the large amount of blood rushing to his groin.

He had to leave or else risk Kyoko seeing him in his engorged state. However he still wanted to punish her when he saw her looking yearning up at him. So he nip the tip of her nose playfully with his teeth.

Ren excited the shower and snuck under his covers when Kyoko was cleaning in the kitchen. He still wasn't relaxed enough to see her yet.

Kyoko heard him exit the bathroom. She was happy that he slipped into bed, she was still confused about her feelings earlier and wasn't ready to face him yet.

*How am I ever going to survive this?* Kyoko wondered as she went to take her shower.

:-)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**What do you think? I am still learning my voice and writing style. I was already trying to slow my pace down by this chapter because I also felt a bit rushed myself. I appreciate your comments as this is my first time I've ever written by choice. I've just have all these scenarios that I want to see from sb. This is my attempt to relieve some of my sb anxiety with you. Also please let me know , nicely, about spelling errors and grammar mistakes. I will correct them, it's just slipped by me. I've never been a strong writer and its difficult to proof read on my phone.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Disclaimer, I do not own skip beat our any of their characters.

The next 36 hours was simple enough living as the Heel siblings. Cain had shoots all day, leaving Kyoko to sit off set deep in her thoughts of Ren/Cain. Cain finished his takes early on both days, of course. The Heel siblings return to their hotel room...

Scene: Cain grabs a beer out of the refrigerator and sat down at the small table as Setsu gets dinner ready. She sets a light salad and a cup of red tea down in front of him. Setsu ate quietly across from Cain.

*She keeps looking at the clock...that's right she is supposed to meet Corn tonight*

Kyoko checked the time again. Cain was getting annoyed that his sister was occupied with thoughts of meeting another man, even if that man was him.

"Eat up Nii-san, we have an early day on set" Cain glanced sideways toward Setsu as she starting putting away the dishes.

"Your right, I think I'll go to bed without a shower, I'll need one in the morning to wake me up. But I don't know, I might need help to go to bed this early." Cain had his puppy dog eyes as he looked at Setsu, he climbed into bed.

Kyoko's heart skipped a beat at Cain's/Ren's adorable expression.

Kyoko looked at the clock it was a quarter to nine. *Help? What help could Cain need from his sister?* Setsu grinned at her darling Nii-san, she walked up to Cain who was sitting up in his bed. "Fine, Nii-san I'll snuggle you until you fall asleep" Setsu climbed under the covers and told Cain to roll over.

"Why can't I be the big spoon?" said Cain. "Because if you do, you won't let go of me and I need to get breakfast ready for the morning" Kyoko blushed as she buried her face into Cain's back, she snuggled her body closer to the nooks of Cain's body. She knew she wasn't playing true to Setsu's feelingd but she couldn't stop the heat that was coming from her face. Setsu would love to sleep in her brother's arms and has pouted many times to try and convince her brother to no avail.

*groan* this is why Cain had been trying to avoid sleeping with his darling sister. Feeling her body wiggle against his back was pure torture. *God, thank goodness she insisted on being the big spoon, I don't know if I could hide my excitement if her cute butt was pushed up against me.* Groan, he could feel himself losing his grip on Koun *what's the matter, she is planning on meeting me tonight anyways, we need to pretend to be asleep so she can meet her fairy price Corn anyways*

Cain closed his eyes and slowed his breathing.

*Is he finally asleep?* Kyoko knew there would no way she would be able to fall asleep so close to Ren. She felt somewhat disappointed but she already knew that Ren didn't see her as a woman. She hit herself on the side of the head *of course he wouldn't, he already has a girl that he loves* Kyoko's heart dropped alittle.

She looked up and it was 9:30 *I wonder if Corn is still waiting for me? Will he recognise me as Setsu? I can't risk being seen as anyone else, maybe he is mad at me for not breaking his curse and doesn't show?* She quietly slide out of bed and out the hotel door.

Koun's eyes opened when he heard the door click shut.

...

At the restaurant south of the hotel beach. It's was getting dark as she quietly called out.

"Corn" ..."Corn. Are you out here?"

**I hope to write another chapter tonight, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to my followers that reminded me of coming back and picking up this story. I love skip beat, and we are finally getting to the end...it's bittersweet for me. Please refrain from negative comments, since I'm still fairly new and sensitive to this. Hope to see you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

I do not own skip beat or it's characters

.

_You haunt my dreams, Like you would never believe..Your sweet lips...hmmm...hmm._

*Argh! Why should I be thinking of her lips! * Shou crumples up the sheet music he was writing on. He drops he head back and reclined back on Shouto's living room sofa.

*I'm going insane. She is catching up to me. * Dark moon and Box R had revealed her acting ability but how haunting she looks now incredible to Shou. *she's changed so much, so much without me...Argh! If she would if been like this in the beginning maybe he wouldn't of taken advantage of her...it's her fault -she used to be such as mouse, always following him...making him feel bad when the other girls would pick on her. At the time didn't she know he was out of her league* Shou put his palms to his eyes. He groaned. The thought of Ren and his Kyoko pissed him off.

*I did all the work, she is like that now because of him! How could she forget that...She was supposed to be my wife, if it was up to my parents*

"Huh..." Shou had an idea.

"Good afternoon, ma'am" Shou greeted Kyoko's landlord in front of the restaurant. She was bringing in the boxes of cabbages.

*Wow, he is an attractive boy. Where have I seen him before?*

"Right, you are Shou the singer" the landlord exclaimed.

Shou smiled *she does talk about me*

"Yes, ma'am. Have you seen one of my performances? I'm an childhood friend of Kyoko's"

Shou feeling pleased about his fame. Shou grabbed two of the boxes as he followed her in.

"Oh, no. I don't watch much television."

Shou mentally pouted. * Of course this old lady wouldn't be cool enough to see his stuff. His fans were young hip girls*

"Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please" Shou being on his best behavior.

The landlady went into the kitchen and brought back some tea and mochi. "I recognised you by the picture in Kyoto's room. She had been a fan of yours for a long time"

Shou almost choked on his tea in his surprised. Lightly coughing, "Of course" *Yes! I knew she still obsess about me...that lion haven't consumed her completely*

"Yes, mother. That's why I wanted to visit you. Since our relationship is progressing" the landlady raised her eyebrows. Shou replied "Well, that is to be expected since we are betrothed by our parents. Kyoko has told me how important you have been, so I wanted to ease your mind by meeting you."

*then it's probably best that I don't tell him tell him that I haven't seen that poster in a while now*

"M, my goodness, yes Kyoko is very precious to my husband and I."

Shou smiled. He was going to remind her of their connection. He wasn't going to let her run off with _him_ . He was going to consume her thoughts again. Shou smiled to himself *That would show Tsuruga*

"So mother, you can rely on me. As Kyoto's future husband"

...

"Corn, Corn" Kyoko quietly yelled his name. " Are you out there?" Kyoko had been walking down towards the beach where she originally saw him. She had been calling his name for the last 20 minutes and she was starting to feel like she should give up and return to the hotel before Ren awaken.

"Kyoko, over here."

**I'm going to leave it here for tonight. I hoped you are enjoying the route I'm going.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer I do not own skip beat

Kyoko had walked back to the beach where she had first seen Corn.

"Corn, Corn, are you out there? It's me Kyoko" Kyoko called. She had been at it for almost 20 minutes, the sun was starting to set and she was about ready to give up.

"Kyoko? Is that you? Why are you dressed like that?" Koun stepped out from behind the trees towards her.

Kyoko inhaled sharply when she saw him. Cain approached with emerald glowing eyes, in a white button up shirt, and black skin tight pants.

*No, No, No* "Why, why do you look like Cain?" She asked.

"Why? You know that I take the form of the last man that you have ruminated on" Already knowing he was going to have to give her an explanation that she would accept.

Kyoko mentally fell to the ground in anguish. *I forgot to think of Yashino when coming here.*

"Kyoko? What's wrong. I thought this form would be comforting for you. It seemed this person is someone that you are fairly intimate with. I thought it would be easier for you to break my curse" Koun moved his hand to touch the side of Kyoko's face. "Unless you can't..." Koun withdrew his hand slowly.

"No, Corn you just surprised me. I am more comfortable with Cain then any other man..." Koun lightly kissed Kyoko on the lips. Koun wanted to punish her for liking the other side of him, a part of him that only showed resistant as a gentleman.

Kyoko quickly froze in surprised. Her amber eyes wide, as Koun laid one of lightest softest kiss. Lasting just for two seconds before he stood back up and beamed. "Thank you. Now was that so bad.?"

Koun grinned. Kyoko blinked before smiling a warm loving smile in return.

"No, no it wasn't...Thank you" lightly touching her lips. "I guess that was my first kiss" Koun's expression soften.. Koun quickly hugged her, pulling her into his embrace. Holding her in his arms he could feel her stiffen. Koun didn't want to let go of her from his embrace but she stayed frozen. .Koun was stated to get annoyed at her prudeness, and worried if it was because he wasnt acting as Ren. Part of Koun also wanted her to return his feelings, when he was being himself.

Koun backed away to look down the length of her and he asked "So are you going to tell me why you are dressed as you are?".

Kyoko felt her while body blush from her head to her toes as she felt Koun's glance move down her.

*Ekk! It's lord of the night!...Why does Koun also have this look...this must be a look the mother of the house (Shoutoru's mom) meant by a look all men will have toward a women...?" Kyoko's head swirled, her face still hot.

"Umm. Oh, I'm on a Love-Me assignment for work. I can't be seen out of character. So you looking like my Nii-san makes its easier being this close to you" Koun slightly chuckled at Kyoko's embarrassment. Koun was starting to feel bad for pushing her past her comfort zone. But he was getting tired of waiting for her to do it first.

"Come on let's go see if we can find flat rocks to skip. " Koun turned to walk towards the beach while not releasing Kyoko hand.

...

The sun had set, the night sky was starting to darken and the lights from the hotel and restaurants were strong to flicker on.

Laughing. Kyoko and Koun sat next to each other on the beach close enough to see their hotel. Kyoko nug her shoulder into Koun. He was making fun of her love of hamburger as a child. He nudged her back laughing, but when she came to nug into Koun again. He turned and caught her against chest.

"Just let me hold you. I probably have to go soon. Will you let me to hold you."

Kyoko knew unrequited love. She easily let some of Setsu come out and crawled into Koun's lap to be in his full embrace. She looked at the outline of his face. *I love you too* Kyoko leaned up and kissed Koun's lips.

Koun deepened their kiss by holding her head against his, he couldn't believe that Kyoko kissed him first. He was shocked when he felt her lips open and mingled his tongue with hers.

*What am I doing?* Kyoko stopped and started at Koun bewildered face. Kyoko jumped up and ran toward to hotel. For a second, Koun just stared as Kyoko quickly ran away from him.

"Crap, I need to beat her there." Koun jumped up, he needed to get to the stairs!

T**hank you for your reviews and follows. It make me feel that people want to hear my mental obsession of Skip Beat. Thank you, it makes me happy. :)**

**Also if anyone has a better title or name for Shou's mother please let me know.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

**disclaimer ,:I do not own skip beat.**

Kyoko/Setsu leaning on a pillar outside of the hotel entrance, gasping for air.

Huff, huff. *What was I thinking?! God will forever punish me.* Kyoto nodding quickly while tears running down her face.

Kyoko flashed back to Shoutaru glaring down " I thought you were going to be an first class actress. Instead you have become a foolish woman infatuated with love"...Kyoko's face dropped, her eyes squinted. Grudges appeared a thought of Shoutaru lecturing her..

Her head dropped and her grudges faded away. She pushed her head into the pillar. She turned and slide down against the pillar. *I wasn't thinking...sigh* She knew that she hadn't been thinking. She just allowed herself to do want she wanted to do without holding back. Just like how she wanted to love without holding back, more and more lately

She had allowed herself to fantasized that she was with Ren, that she wasn't terrified of being heart broken again or of losing her new self. She had imagined Ren was just as comfortable with her as Koun was...

She was captivated by his face. *Ahh, the beauty of fairies can be dangerous to morals* "I'll have to apologize to Koun" *hopefully I will be able to see him again...i hope he doesnt think poorly of me, I do love sincerely* but she was in love with a man that wouldn't allow himself to love. Kyoko now just felt tired. Kyoko brushed herself off before entering the hotel as Setsu.

...

Ren didn't know quite what to think as he watch Setsu busy herself in front of him. This was her second day of avoiding him. His feelings went from happiness, confusion, guilt and had finally settled on annoyed when Setsu's avoidance continued into the late afternoon. All day Setsu had kept her interactions brief. Only saying a few things when bringing him bottled water between takes. After they got done with the scene at the cemetery, it continued. Setsu had already cooked three days worth of meals, washed the dishes, cleaned the bathtub, picked her outfit for tomorrow.

WWHAAMM. Cain quickly extended in leg in front of Setsu. Stopping her blur of movement as she walk by him.

"Setsu."

" Yes, Nii-san?" Setsu lazily turned her head.

"Why is my cute little sister running around with dirty laundry? Especially since you are leaving in the morning." Cain demanded.

"That's why, I need to ready things for you before I leave brother." Setsu stepped back as Cain stood up in front of her.

"There is room service at the hotel."

Setsu casted her eyes to the side looking guilty. Ren's heart dropped. He wanted to say "What's wrong Kyoko?" But instead Ren/Cain reached out to Setsu "Setsu, tonight is your last night with your loving Nii-san, please be with me"

"I'm sorry..."Kyoko was almost startled. *Crap, I broke from my character, Setsu doesn't startle* Kyoko held her breath. *Wait, that would still be the line if her brother was feeling neglected*

"Is that such a bad thing?" *that you kissed me (Koun)? Or was it because I wasnt Ren when it happened?* Koun could feel himself being jealous of Ren. *this is ridiculous, how can I be jealous of myself*

But he was. "Come on Setsu, let's go shopping. I can't have my little sister away from me and wearing out of season clothes."

"Your perfect, brother. What will I do without you?" Kyoko/Setsu said with meaning. Setsu smiled and threw herself into her role as his adorable over-doting rocker fashionista sister. Ren and Kyoko both felt relieved being back into full character.

...

"Setsu. The taxi is here, what are you doing down there?" Cain said to Setsu. He leaned over her shoulder to see what she was stooped over.

Setsu turned and stood up, dropping the stick down onto the beach. "Nothing Nii-san" Setsu said casually as she grabbed Cain's hand and walked him back toward the taxi. Cain stretched his neck around and saw a tropical flower with the words.

I'm sorry 3 K.

Koun felt confused by Kyoko's message. Cain slowly walked back to the taxi to head to the airport to see his sister off.

...

" Kyoko, your back! You should have called us to pick you up" The landlady smiled" "Hai, that's fine. You didn't need to. It's was a quick bus ride back. " Kyoko smiled as she politely nodded he head. "You never told us that you were raised in a traditional hot spring resort. No wonder you have such great manners" landlady waved her hand at Kyoko while smiling.

*What?*

"See, mother. I told you Kyoko and I are living properly now that I'm a success." Shoutaru said.

~ WHAT THE~

Shoutaru's mother walked up and hugged Kyoko "I'm glad that you are still next to Shoutaru. "

Kyoko's eyes widen when she was embraced. *WHAT THE*

**I'm trying to find a way to ask slowly turn up the heat with Ren and Kyoko. I hope you like the direction I'm taking this**.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I do not own skip beat or any of its characters.

*WHAT THE* "Mo, mo, mother Fuwa! What are you doing here?!" Kyoko's amber eyes widen as she was embraced by Shou's mother.

"We just wanted to see where you are staying, we were getting concerned when Shoutaru said he didn't know where you lived anymore." Kyoko glanced sideways at Shou who was purposely avoiding her gaze.

"Like I said I only temporarily didn't know her new address, of course I know where my bride lives" Shou said to the ceiling.

Kyoko's jaw dropped open before saying "BRIDE! I have never agreed to be your bride" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Mogami! Manners, you are a lady of a ryokan household." Mother Fuwa sighed. "We have been raising you to be the lady of the house since you were a child" Mother Fwa touched Kyoko's dyed and cut hair.

"Even though by looking at you now no-one would know it" Mother Fwa sighed. She didn't care for Kyoko's new look, she always felt she had beautiful shiny dark hair proper for a Japanese girl.

"You have never had a problem with this before? Why, are you planning on marrying someone else?" Mother Fwa asked, locking her gaze with Kyoko's.

Shou's parents were proper, soft spoken traditionalists. They're were kind parents but firm on their ideals. They had always treated Kyoko kindly, as a part of their family. Even though Kyoko never quite felt completely accepted as a part of Fwa's family, Mother and Father Fwa were still the only parent figures she has ever known, she will always have a sense of duty to them.

"...No, I don't, but I won't be his wife, not any longer..." Kyoko said almost sadly. "Besides I like who I am now, I'm happy being an actress. I have so much more to learn!"

"Yes, both of your hobbies are going better than expected; but these childish things wont last forever. The ryokan will need a properly trained Master and lady to succeed us when we are older. Unless there is another man planning on marrying you then you are still engaged to each other by duty."

"Well no, there is no other man that I could say would marry me ~Not now because of your spoiled son ruined my spirit to be loved~ "BUT " Kyoko was interrupted by mother Fuwa

"Mogami, you have always supported our Shoutaru, if you hadn't come with him I would of forced him to return home long ago. "

"Mother, I'm doing fine as I am now" hmmp. "Shh! The only reason why I'm letting you get this "singing" thing out of your system is because you have Kyoko here who is willing to take responsibility for you" mother Fwa looked at Shou hard.

Kyoko almost jumped out of skin exclaiming "Take him back! I woundda resse pop p" Shou had forcibly covered Kyoko's mouth with his hand.

"HA HA ha, Kyoko you must be tried from your flight. Mother, father I'll meet you out by the car in just a moment. I think. I'LL JUST SAY GOOD BY-I-I!" *you witch! You bit me!* Shou shook his hand back and forth hoping to relieve the pain from Kyoko's teeth.

*HA! Serves you right!* ~Kyoko(s) felt like her teeth grew pointier~

Father Fwa sternly looked at both Kyoko and Shou as they started fighting without reistant "Maybe we should have you both to return home. Both of their behavior is shameful"

The cloud of shouts and angry faces halted at hearing Shou's father voice.

Both Shou and Kyoko stiffly turned their heads as they smiled at him. "Father, please everything it's fine. We are just having a lover's quarrel. Please give us a moment. We can all go out to dinner tomorrow

"Yes, Kyoko you must be tried. We will see you for dinner tomorrow before we return home." Mother Fwa said as she turned and said her good byes to the Kyoko's new landlords.

Kyoko stood still frozen, perplexed on the situation in front of her. She just watched Shou's parents said their farewells and walk out the front door.

The second they walked out the door Kyoko's fury came back at full force "WHY ARE YOU HERE? WHY DID YOU BRING YOUR PARENTS?!" She pointed at him "I'm going to tell them that I in no way take responsibility for you, and that they should take you back right away !"

Shou snarled as he walked up and placed his face closed to Kyoko's "You think I want this? They have been asking about you? Who do you think LME had to contact to get a hold of Saena? Who takes no responsibility for you. What do you think would happen if my parents called your agency demanding for your return?"

Kyoko was speechless, even though they weren't legally her guardians, they could be considered as such and force her to return home.

"Look" Shou began "just play along, they are fine if they think we are still together. "

"Sshh!" Kyoko raised her fist to Shou wanting to hit him.

"Look it only has to be until you are eighteen. Which is less than a nine months away. All we have to do is send then a picture of us together every once in a while.. After that I can tell them I have no intention of running the household and will marry a woman of my choosing. Someone of course as attractive and visual as me." Shou announced.

"Get out" Kyoko gritted her teeth.

"Fine, but my parents want to meet up tomorrow. Oh and wear a kimono, my parents would like that"

"Get out NOW!" Kyoko growled, she didn't want to disturb her landlord's diners but she felt outraged at the weasel boldly standing in front of her.

Shou grinned as he walked out. *she will only be filled with thoughts of me tonight* Shou chuckled as he got into his car to leave.

...

TIME TO WAKE UP, BEEP BEEP. "Uuggh" Kyoko hit the top of her alarm clock. She hadn't sleep well, instead she spent the whole night rolling her Shou voodoo doll between her palms. Her grudges kept her awake all night.

*Just when I thought I was done with thoughts of Shoutaru. Now, he appears like this, still tormenting me. Wanting me to lie to his parents while he goes off and does what he wants*

"Aargghh" she buried her head in her pillow. *what am I going to do? I know, as a child I followed Shou endlessly, and I had always worked hard to mimic Mother Fwa.*

"What if I just tell them that I'm going to marry someone else...*

Images of Ren danced in her head.

*Ren! He is going to be mad, he hates Shou..*

~ why doesn't Ren like Shou again? Because Shou is an asshole and always challenging him~

*maybe I shouldn't tell him...I only need to take a photo together every couple of months...my birthday is not long away...*

Kyoko felt drained; all she wanted to do is see Ren but he was gone for another day and this isn't something I can talked to him about...*MOKO! I can talked to her about this*

In seconds Kyoko picked up her phone and dailed Kanae.

"Why are you calling this early-mo?" Kanae answered.

"Moko, I need to talk to you, can we meet somewhere? Also I need to borrow a kimono for dinner date.

Dinner date-mo? With Ren?"

**I need Kyoko to have a girl talk to push Kyoko into more grown up situations. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

**I do not own skip beat**

""A dinner date-mo? With Ren?"

" No, it is with a childhood friend's parents"

"Is this a match makers date-mo?"

"No, but maybe I should go on a few..." Kyoko grumbled over the phone.

"Why's that?

"Nothing! Really. Can we meet at the shopping plaza by your home?"

"Yeah, give me an hour and I'll meet you there-mo"

...

Kanae and Kyoko walked by the stores looking at the newest fashions

"So are you going to tell me what is bothering you?

Kyoko exhaled, she had been avoiding the subject since she first met up with Kanae.

"I've just been feeling defeated about a person"

"Is that person a man-mo?

" yes, you could say that I'm having man-troubles. I just never on level footing"

"So you heart is feeling disturbed-mo?"

"What?! No."... ".what do you mean?" Kyoko asked sincerely.

"I mean does your chest ever feel tight because of them? Or do you feel a shock from down below-mo?"

"Down below?" Kyoko squeaked.

"Yes, from your womanly parts." Kanae looked sideways at Kyoko. " Those feelings are a part of love and desire-mo." Kanae explained indignantly. "You really don't have any experience with men, do you-mo?

Kyoko blushed and looked away.

"No wonder you don't feel like you are on equal footing if you don't know how to manipulate these emotions-mo? ." Kanae was starting to feel annoyed with Kyoko's lack of experience. *No wonder Ren hasn't gotten anywhere with you. I bet you disregard any move he has made toward you-mo!*

"How are you going to be a top rate actress, if these basic human emotions are something you are not willing to handle? Every romance and drama are revolve around this form of tension. You're not a child anymore, more of these scripts are going to come around. Are you going to turn down scripts because you are scared-mo?" Kanae was starting to get mad at the fact her best friend and rival would be defeated this way.

Kyoko turned shocked. *how could I not see this, Kanae is right. I MUST be able to conquer my emotions so my heart will not be disturbed by such actions.* "Moko please don't be mad".Kyoko got down on her knees to beg. "I can do this please, teach me."

Kanae huffed. "Okay, but you have a lot to learn...hmmm...where to give you a crash course...I know!"

"What is this place?" Kyoko looked around at the old theater house.

"This used to be an old theater house but now it just a place couple come to watch old movies-mo"

Kyoko felt alittle uneasy even though it was daylight. She could tell they were in the skirts of the red light district. The disco-techs, night clubs and karaoke were closed up for the early hours. One disco-tech had a neon sign of a barely cover woman laying down while her leg kicked up and down in the air.

"When have you been here before?" Kyoko asked quietly.

"During one of my "acting dates"" Kanae walked to the front ticket booth. "Two tickets to Cruel Intentions, please"

Kyoko grabbed Kanae "that's a rated R movie" "Ssh" Kanae said as she pushed Kyoko away.

The ticket clerk first furrow his brows but then Kanae gave him the brightest smile Kyoko has ever seen from her. "Don't mind her, she's just worried since we forgot our IDs" Kanae then flipped her hair and laugh joyously at something the clerk said. Kanae handed one of the tickets to Kyoko as she then pulled her into the old theater.

"What was that?" Kyoko seemed bewildered about what just happened. Even she felt mesmerized by Kanae's display.

"Is called flirting, you nincompoop. You almost ruined it-mo" Kanae said annoyed.

The theater was dark, with only a few couples scattered though out the seats. As the two found theirs, Kanae turned to Kyoko. "Flirting is abouz making the other person feel like you are really seeing them, that you are giving that person extra attention because you have noticed them. After this movie we will try the basics on our way back to my place-mo."

Kyoko's face was red as a tomato when they left the theater. "Oh my, I don't think I can handle this"

"Of course you can, now that movie was to the extreme but it showed you how flirting and desire can give you a leg up if you know how to use it right." Kanae explained. "Imagine how those actresses were able to meet the challenge of the script and conquered it-mo."

Kyoko exhaled and tried to steady herself. That movie had unnerved her and made her feel uncomfortable warm "down there".

Kanae and Kyoko were walking down shopping center heading back towards Kanae's place when suddenly "Kyoko, I feel like eating ice cream. Will you buy me a scoop?" Asked Kanae.

*Kanae almost never eats ice cream...* thought Kyoko.

"Sure, I'll go get some" Kyoko started to turn

"Wait-mo!"

"What is it?"

"I want you to try and flirt with the ice cream worker in there."

"What?!..."

"Don't 'what' me. I want you to practice flirting, otherwise you will always be at a disadvantage in this aspect of your life."

Kyoko slumped forward and ears dropped like a sad puppy. "Go" Kanae pointed "and I'll be watching you" "oh and get me a small, I don't want to take in any more extra calories because of you"

Kyoko entered the ice cream shop

The ice cream clerk was a cute boy around Kyoko's age. She ready herself as she waited in line.

When it was finally her turn to step up and order.

"What would you?" Said the clerk.

Kyoko have him her brightest smile. "Hi"

The ice cream clerk was dazed by Kyoko's friendliness. Kyoko was raised in a ryokan and knew how to be polite but this was the first time she ever put energy and warmth to greeting a stranger.

"Umm...What can I get you?" The clerk said smiling back at her.

Kyoko looked down at the flavors and then gave the clerk another warm smile. "Two small scoops, one chocolate and the other vanilla."

The clerk gave her two large cones of vanilla and chocolate.

"Oh, I'm sorry I said small. I don't have the money for more." Kyoko stammered.

"That's okay, they are both on me. My name is Seo Ja, what is yours?"

"Mogami Kyoko" Kyoko said blushing.

"Kyoko" Seo Ja said has he waved good bye.

"Great, now I'm stuck eating all this ice cream. He couldn't just given you the small scoops for free" *I hate wasting food*

Kyoko was in a daze, she had never flirted before and she liked that she felt attractive afterward. "Is it normal to feel this way?"

"Huh? After flirting? Usually people like to feel that they are attractive and wanted. Most of my "acting dates" are like that. Most of the men want to feel that rush of someone wanting them. It's actually very easy to manipulate men because of it.

"Manipulate, huh?" Kyoko repeated while in thought. Kyoko had thought of the time she had tried to flirt with Ren after the Dark Moon ceremony and how he had unnerved her to the point she ran into a statue.

They walked up to the front of Kanae's house. "Alright, ready?" Kanae said. Kyoko nodded.

Kanae slammed her for shut as they got to her room. "Ugh, those rugrats. I've only been gone a few hours." Kanae huffed.

Kanae walked over to her closet and pulled out her kimono. "Here, it might be a bit long for you but we can pin up the hem. Now, which childhood parents you are going to meet tonight?"

"Shou's" Kyoko said quietly.

"SHOU'S? Kanae exclaimed.

Kyoko explained what had happened and how Shou's parents could demand for her to return home since she was not if age.

"Hmmm" Kanae sat deep in thought. "So basically you need to get a boyfriend-mo"

"Yea, you make it sound so easy." Kyoko pouted.

"Oh, stop. How about Ren?"

Kyoko's professional mask came on. "No, no. Ren is my sempai. I'm only a kouhai to him"

"Hmm..." Kanae squinted at Kyoko's professional face. "Well Ren is well experienced in love, even though I haven't seen him date in a while. I could see how you would be at a disadvantage with him..."

*this kind of thinking is what makes it difficult for the two of you* thought Kanae. "Well, you need to fool them until your birthday, and then simply tell them you are going to marry another."

"Yea, you make it sound easy." Kyoko said disgruntled

"Well, you are an actress, aren't you? Act your way out of this." Kanae said as she threw a dark haired wig at Kyoko. "We can't have you being recognized with such scum, can we?"

**Thank you for all of your positive reviews and follows. They keep me wanting to write and let me know if my chapter was good (since I'm never sure). Wait for more drama first Shou, then Ren and Hikaru**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

"Wow" Shou was speechless.

Kyoko sparkled in Kanae's scarlet red kimono with irovy lilies. Kyoko's dark wig was tired back in a soft side ponytail. Kyoko stared at him with hard amber eyes.

"Let's go, your parents are waiting" Kyoko said flatly as she walked past Shou to his car. "Where are you parents?" When she reached his car it was empty.

"They are meeting us at the restaurant, it's to crowded for all of us to fit in one car. Also this way I can leave before them." Shou had gotten into his car before Kyoko.

She blinked. She felt strange getting into a car without Ren. She missed him.

"What are you doing, already? Get in the car"Shou hollered at her.

"Hmmp." *son of a ...*

...

Shou's parents hadn't arrived yet. Shou and Kyoko sat at their table. The restaurant was extravagant this was the most expensive restaurant Kyoko has ever been in, Shou was trying to make as statement.

"Now, remember my parents need to believe everything is fine, better than fine.," Said Shou

"I can't believe I'm doing this. Maybe I should just tell them the truth. That you are an ungrateful, egotistic jerk who only thinks about yourself and that we haven't been friends for the last year."

Shou left alittle sad at her words. "I wouldn't be your bride even if you were the last man on earth." Kyoko gritted teeth.

"Well, you better act like I'm the ONLY man for you on earth or we are both heading back home '"to mend our relationship'" Shou did air quotes around the last part of his sentence. "My mother always like you too much" Shou lend away. *that's how I knew my mother would be concerned when I told her that Kyoko hadn't cooked me a dish in months, that is why I called her*

Shou looked back at Kyoko "Your acting better be convincing, or do you really think your career will survive with you missing for eight months?"

Kyoko inhaled. There would be no way that she would allow herself to be pulled from Box R, and Kimagure Rock not with people expecting her to be there.

She looked sideways to Shou.

Shou's parents finally arrived.

" Kyoko, you look beautiful." Said Mother Fwa.

"It looks natural on you Kyoko." Father Fwa said gruffly

Kyoko stood up quickly "Thank you, no this all the power of Princess Rosa."

Shou just blinked at Kyoko. He took a few seconds before standing to greet his parents.

"Father, mother." Before they all sat down. They soon order the chefs special before continuing their conversation.

"Kyoko, you look best this way. You should go back to your old hair style. How about it?" Mother Fwa smiled.

"Oh no, this is so people don't recognize be with Shoutaru." Kyoko smiled as she waved her hand.

"What?..."

"Oh no mother, she means that it's not good for our careers, my fans would be heart broken if they knew I was engaged. That's also why we live apart."

"Yes, yes, yes" Kyoko agreed "that's why we can't be around each other. We support each other from afar."

"When are you two going to give up your silly fantasies. Shou has more to learn to succeed the ryokan."

"Then please take him" Kyoko smiled has she placed a hand on Shou's shoulder.

The table jumped from Shou kicking Kyoko under it.

"Father, I told you I won't easily succeed the ryokan until I become the best singer." Shou announced.

Both Kyoko and Father Fwa, scoffed at his audacity.

Mother Fwa frowned at Kyoko. "Have things become bad between you two?"

"No, no, no" both Shou and Kyoko shook their heads.

"Mother, I only looked that way because I believe Shoutaru is already the best singer" Kyoko wanted to bite of her tongue for saying such vile things.

Click, click.

"We are very happy here. I'm hoping to learn to be a great actress."

"It's good to see you with your own ambition Kyoko" Kyoko blushed hearing Father Fwa's words.

Their plates had plates arrived, and looked beautiful set in front of them.

"Well, Kyoko you still need to attend to Shou's needs. You know he has a weak stomach if he is not fed regularly." Mother Fwa stated calmly as she cut a cube of steak and feed it to Father Fwa.

Mother Fwa was always a kamisama.**

Kyoko also naturally cut and fed Shou from her plate.

"How is it?" Kyoko smiled brightly. Shou stared stunned at Kyoko. She looking so dazzling and happy smiling at him. Kyoko pulled the fork from his mouth.

*uch, you didn't need to stick the fork so hard into my mouth...*

Shou could feel both cheeks and his dick getting hot looking at her.

~ I'll show you convincing...~

Click. Click

...

Kyoko and Shou finished dinner with his parents, stating that their was no reason to keep a close eye on them. Kyoko was silent and looked out the passenger side window.

She felt depressed. She didn't like lying to Shou's parents but she also didn't like being reminded on how foolish her "old self", on how naive she used to be and so blinded by her love for Shou that she could only she him, not even herself.

When she didn't even have anything to say to Shou before she got out to walk back to the front doorway of her apartment.

"Wait!..." Shou ran out after Kyoko.

Shou grabbed Kyoko by the shoulders and hugged her hard. Kyoko was knocked off her feet when Shou grabbed her towards him, he wrapped her against his chest.

Kyoko struggled as she tried to move her arms against him. "Get off me" Kyoko snarled at him.

"Kyoko, please. I'm sorry was a weak man." Shou whispered into Kyoko's ear.

Kyoko's eyes widen as she froze.

"Kyoko, I miss you. That time with Beagle (Vie Ghoul) made me realized how you are my only friend. No one knows me as well as you."

Kyoko stayed frozen for a few seconds before braking away from Shou. Jumping back two feet, she stared clueless in front of him. Her grudges drop their jaws.

*I don't know who you are trying to fool. But I won't forgive your actions. You can burn in hell.* is what she wanted to say.

Instead Kyoko just frowned at her old childhood friend. She quickly turned and walked quickly to the door. She just wanted to get away from him.

*I don't love you anymore. I like who I am now. Without you."

She slammed the door behind her.

...

Ren pulled up in next to Kyoko's apartment. He wanted to surprise Kyoko as she had surprised him.

He grabbed the bouquet of daisies from the passenger side seat. When he saw a car pull up directly up to the restaurant/home.

*What is she doing with Shou? Why is she with him? Why is dress that way? Did she go on a date with him. She doesn't look pleased to be with him. But why was he here?*

Ren lowered his bouquet of daisies, a thousand thoughts were running through his head. Ren could feel Koun's anger rising. When Shou grabbed Kyoko, Ren wanted to wring his neck but before he got out of his Porsche she broke free. *Always by herself.* Ren thought.

The atmosphere felt thick with their familiarity. It was like they were in their own universe.

Koun clucked the bouquet as he watched Shou look directly at him.

...

How do you like it? I have more twist and turns and would love to hear your predictions or directions to possible plot directions. I've already been inspired by some of your comments.

Thank you for reading


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters. Skip Beat is owned by the lovely Nakamura.

Note: "" is for speaking, ** are for thoughts, and ~~ are for grudges.

.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

President Lory Takarada's mansion, it is night time and he is dressed in his satin pajamas. Lory is deeply engrossed in playing PlayStation.

"Gift." .Biollink

"Kiss." . Biollink

"love"...

"Love."...

"LOVE!" ... Dee-dee-dee.

Lory huffed at the screen as a large X flashed on it.

"Urgh!" *when I asked Sabastian to get me a dating game of a girl who refused to love. I didn't mean a version where you couldn't win her heart!* Lory pouted. He still was alittle disappointed he didn't recognised Kyoko's feeling for Ren sooner. But was still impressed that she was able to fool him for that long. He flopped himself back on his large orient plush leather couch, looking defeated. He glances at the time.

3:00 am.

He had played half the night away. *Maybe, I should tip the game in my favor* Lory thought. His gaze traveled toward the phone.

Scene: Kyoko is asleep on her futon, her room brightly lit with daylight.

Brring, brring.

"Agh" Kyoko awakens and clumsily reaches for her phone. "Moshi, moshi" she said half asleep. It took her forever to fall asleep after last night's events.

"Kyoko? It's late for you to still be sleeping..." Sawara stated surprised.

"Sawara-san?! Good morning!" Kyoko bolted up into proper sitting position. Her blankets floating down behind her.

"Time to wake up, the president has an acting assignment for you."

"Really?!" Kyoko was thrilled to have an acting assignment to distract her from thinking of a certain narcissist jerk. "What kind of assignment?"

"A romantic one." He replied.

Kyoko froze. "What?" Kyoko said confused.

Kyoko shook off her frozen feeling as Sawara explained.

"Well, being a love interest of a detective drama. Kanae is staring in this series and it's her partner that you will be playing opposite to. You'll be in a few episodes as a guest star.

"Guest star?...Umm..." Kyoko hesitated, part of her wants to act along her best friend Kanae but she wasn't sure if she was ready to portray a a part where she was in love.

Also she didn't know if she could portray a romantic character accurately The only love she had experience was one-sided, and naively overly devoted. She had never been on a group date, or any date for that matter. * In middle school I always said no when my classmates tried inviting me to a group date to even up numbers...*

Kyoko sighed. *another missed opportunity to make friends because of my naive devotion. But no more!* Kyoko thought firmly.

"The president said to consider it a LOVE ME assignment, and to try your best for the part. He told me to tell you that it will do you good to use this experience as a tool to further your acting abilIty."

Kyoko looked determined. "I'll do it."

Sawara explained the rest of the details and Kyoko put down the phone when Sawara said good bye.

Kyoko looked over at her poster of Ren. '

She inhaled and sighed. *I will catch up to you.*

Kyoko looked up at the clock and realised.

"Wait, Ren gets back tonight." She smiled mood lighten as she got up to start her day.

...

Scene : Kyoko is reading through the script as she is walks away from Sawara's desk. She sat down in a chair near the elevator.

Kyoko's brow wrinkled as she read through the Ice Mirror script. All the scenes before her entrance were bliss. Kanae was the female lead of a detective squad. Kyoko's eyes watered with tears of joy of the imagine of Kanae acting. The character was of a beautiful, but stern, kind hearted super detective that didn't take crap from anyone, which was perfect for Kanae. But when she got to the scene where her character entered, she felt conflicted, and cynical at each of her lines. Her character Lola was provocative, and aluring young college student. Her character is only in five scenes before she gets murdered by the villain, but she was told by Sawara that her character is to have a passionate kiss with the male lead. He asked her if she would be okay with that. She immediately responded yes as a reflex, but now she was not so sure.

Kyoko was so engrossed with trying to imagine herself as the character that she didn't even looked up as her background began to hum with whispers. Ren had entered the talent section of LME and he was heading towards her.

...

When Ren had entered the lobby of LME, his face sparkled as he responded to all of the female staff and actresses' hellos. He was still livid from yesterday and Ren was trying his best to hide his inner side from showing. He walked away quickly from the lobby of adoring women and passed through security.

He saw Kyoko reading in the arm chair as he walked toward the elevators. He was originally going to walk past her without speaking a word to her. He was still livid about Shou's challenge but he was also worried about what she might say about her continued relationship with Shou if he questioned her..

When he saw her worried expression his anger dimmed partially.

He still didn't know what he may say to her but he didn't liked to see her in distress. Maybe there was some bizarre reason why she was out with Shou last night.

*Not that I can think of one.* Ren/Koun thought cynically to himself.

"Why are you frowning?" Ren said. He bent down to be closer to the pre-occupied actress.

"REN!" Kyoko beamed when she focused on him. Ren almost fell backwards when Kyoko jumped up to hug him. Wrapping her arms around his neck. Stunned, but pleased with her reaction to seeing him, Ren smiled.

Kyoko snuggled her face against his neck, and took a deep breath of his scent.

Ren's open arms started to lower around her petite body to hug her back. Kyoko's eyes opened as Ren's arms were about to encapsulate her. But before he could wrap his arms around her, she quickly pulled back from him blushing. She wrapped her arms around herself in order to restrain herself.

"I'm sorry, I think Setsu got the better of me. I didn't mean to be so familiar." Kyoko casted her eyes down.

Ren was in disbelief of the swirl of emotions he just experience in the last 30 seconds. Koun stared at an embarrassed Kyoko. She was always so restraint with Ren, even though Koun knew her feelings toward his alter-ego.

*Oh, what have I done* Kyoko though. Although she only embraced Ren for a few seconds, it felt like forever. She had forgotten herself and responded so honestly.

.

She was thrilled to see him but she should of never been so familiar to a sempai.

She blushed at memories on how close she has become with him.

Seeing Kyoko blush so hard, Koun found to be her endearing. He half smiled.

"I'm glad to see you too." Ren said, trying to hiding a chuckle.

Kyoko's blushed to her ears. She could felt her face becoming hotter.

"I'm glad to see you made it back safely. When did you get in?" Kyoko asked.

"This morning" Ren feeling amused at her embarrassment.

"Why didn't you tell me you were arriving early. I would of met you at the airport." Kyoko said boldly, while still looking away to the wall next to them.

"And have you bike all way to the airport? No thank you. I thought I would surprise you by arriving early."

Kyoko smiled sweetly. Kyoko's angels swirling around her head was starting to make her light headed.

~ Get a grip on yourself~ Kyoko's grudges smacked the angels back returning to her. Kyoko frowned suddenly.

She was mumbling to herself about "the experience of a play boy." Kyoko tried to subdue her feelings of love for Ren by telling herself that he would respond kindly to any woman, even though she knew that to not be true. Kyoko knew that the two of them shared a connection, one uniquely their own and she was happy to be near him as she was now.

Ren ignored her playboy comment. He repeated "Why the frown? Is there something troubling you? Is there SOMONE bothering you? " Ren put empath on th e someone.

Kyoko's eyes widen slightly as she looked suspiciously at Ren.

"No, everything is fine." Kyoko replied. She didn't want to burden Ren with her problems, especially since Ren disliked Shou. Especially after Dark Moon, Ren's dislike for Shou seem to intensify.

*Is it possible that Ren knows about Shou's visit? Would he care to know?* Kyoko looked at him as though he was a curiosity, a puzzle that she struggled to decipher.

Ren was starting to feel pissed off at Kyoko's obvious lie, and for not relying on him. He was losing his patience with Kyoko's obliviousness to his feelings.

Koun frowned.

DING.

Yashiro stepped off the elevator.

"Ren!"

Yashiro began when saw Ren. "How was your flight?" Yashiro stopped as he saw a very smiley eyes locked for a second before Ren blinded Yashiro with a bright insincere smile.

*EEK! Why does Ren have that look!* Kyoko and Yashiro echoed.

*What did you do?!* Yashiro thought at Kyoko. Standing feet away from the young couple. He decided to let the lovebirds finish their conversation without him.

"I'll see you upstairs." Yashiro stepped back on the elevator he just got off from.

* What did I do?! *Kyoko thought at Ren.

"So nothing is wrong. Well, I'm glad to hear that you are doing so well." Ren smiled radiantly, as he does when he is trying to hide his anger. Mentally Ren was grinding his teeth.

*Does he know about Shou?...he shouldn't if he flew in this morning...* Kyoko thought.

"Well I must begoing, I have a meeting with President Takarada." Ren started to turn toward the elevator.

Kyoko reached out and touched his arm. She felt alarmed at his anger.

"WAIT, Ren, what's wrong?" Kyoko asked earnestly. Her eyes wide with worry.

Ren looked down at her. And sighed.

"I just wish you would lean on me more when you are troubled." Ren said.

Kyoko inhaled deeply at the implications of Ren's words. Her chest tighten. She didn't know if she could restrain her feelings her for him for much longer. She was so afraid that if she did that she would ruin what they currently have. And she didn't want to lose him, but sometimes he would say things that would make her dream that they could be more.

Her hand still against his arm.

"Umm, I have a new part...And I am struggling with how I would embody her actions. That's what I was frowning about." Kyoko stated as a matter of factly as she could at that moment

Ren looked down at her. Her eyes still wide with concern, her hand still holding his arm.

He smiled warmly at her caring behavior. He felt defeated in trying to stay mad at her. He knew he would cave to her if she responded to any of his failed gestures of increasing their intimacy.

"Well, if that is all, why not come over for dinner tonight and we can work on your character development. " Ren boldly invited her to his place under the pretense of work. Ren have her a heated look.

Kyoko inhaled again, still feeling confused on much of Ren's reactions, but she felt thrilled at another acting lessons from her idol.

"Sure..." Kyoko answered as she then registered that tonight was her 30th episode as Bow.

"Ahh,...But, tonight doesn't work for me" Kyoko said looking around. She still has to find a way to telling him the truth about Bow, but she still felt sheepish. "I was invited to Bridge Rock's after party tonight." Kyoko said under her breath.

"Well, that sounds fun." Ren pasted a smile to his response. "Where are you going?"

"Umm, Nikos bar and grill. So I probably won't be available until late."

"That's downtown. Fun place.. who are you going with?" Ren nodded, as he was processing what Kyoko's connection was to Bridge Rock or their variety show.

"Umm...I'm not going with anyone but Hikaru Ishibashi invited me." Kyoko said shyly.

*hmm, how does the Ishibash brothers know her? I don't think she has been a guest star...* Ren pondered.

* Hikaru must be interested in her if he invited her….he isn't the type to be frivolous with women...* Ren/Koun felt annoyed that Kyoko said yes to the invitation. Her going is going to send Hikaru the wrong message.

"How were you planning on getting home?" Ren asked smiling kindly.

"Oh, I was just going to ride my bike to Kanae's"

"Give me a call when you are done with the after party, I'll pick you up." Ren quickly added,

"I'll be in the area, and that way we can practice your part…."

Kyoko stared hard at Ren. Ren wasn't about to let Kyoko ride her bike across town on her own but he was about to let Hikaru take her home either. "I'm available tonight to help or do you think your sempai schedule is filled with free time?" Koun said sharply. He was going to guilt her into accepting his offer.

Kyoko's eyes widen at the thought that Ren was implying she was taking his time lightly.

"No. If tonight is convenient for you, than I would really appreciate a ride." Kyoko said quickly.

"Wonderful, I'll see you tonight. I'm done around eleven, see you then?" said Ren happened to know Kimagure Rock's anniversary party started at ten. Since he had already declined an invitation from Yuusei Ishibashi this morning.

"Okkaay. I'll see you tonight." She said confused while internally thrilled at thought of bring with Ren tonight. She almost didn't what to think, but suddenly she was wondering of she should bring another outfit to work with her.

…'…

Sorry, I had my final board exam (which I passed :D, by the way) so I was busy with studying and then I had writer's block -which I believe I have resolved. I am looking for a beta reader to help with grammar and spelling. I only write on my phone and I've realized it is a pain to back track to correct old chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve.

I do not own Skip Beat or any of its characters.

Please enjoy, and review.

Scene: Behind stage of Kimagure Rock. Kyoko is taking off Bo's chicken head, the stage crew is busily closing down the stage.

"Hhoo." Kyoko let out a puff of air. The 30th anniversary had been crazy with multiple guest stars and performers. Bo had escorted all of them on and off the set, as well as provided comedic relief as the stage crew prepared between sets.

"Kyoko, are you coming to the after party?" One of the female stage hands called out. She and a few other crew members were getting their things ready to leave.

Kyoko looked towards her, "Yea, I just need to change first. I'll meet you there."

"Okay, we'll see you there."

"Kyoko!" Hikaru hollered, as he quickly caught up with Kyoko on her way to the dressing room.

"Hi Hikaru, it was a great show today." Kyoko responded.

"Wasn't?" Hikaru beamed. He was hoping Kyoko wasn't going to carpool with the others. "I thought you were wonderful tonight err, I mean your performance as Bo was wonderful tonight… not that is not wonderful any other time."

Kyoko blushed, she felt so happy when someone would compliment her acting. "Thank you Hikaru." Kyoko smile. She gave it her all today as Bo, she wanted to ensure that Bo's character was livelier than ever for the 30th episode.

Hikaru felt his heart melt looking at her smiling. "Ummm…You're coming to the after party, right?" Hikaru suddenly felt nervous. He didn't used to be this way around her, but now he couldn't help but notice her.

The two other Ishibashi brothers arrived. "Hikaru, you coming?" Shinchi called.

"Yeah…." Hikaru looked over to the brother. ve me a minute.." turning back. "Do you need a ride?" Hikaru spouted. "You can ride with us."

Kyoko bowed. "Thank you, but go on without me. It's going to take me a while to change, and I don't want you waiting on me." Kyoko shooed him with her large chicken wing.

"Ohh. Oh, okay….Are your sure? We can wait….."

"No, it's fine. Please go, I'll be there soon."

"sure? O, okay…..I'll save you a seat then." Hikaru said trying not to get discouraged.

"Thanks, see you there." Kyoko said.

Hikaru slowly left with his co-stars.

*Hikaru is such a nice sempai.* Kyoko thought has she continued down to the dressing room. *he is always so considerate of everybody, unlike an other sempai.*

Kyoko was feeling challenged by Ren's demand to practice tonight. She should feel excited but mainly she felt fluttered at the level of intimacy her character plays. She didn't tell Ren what type of character or the romantic scenes she was supposed to act.

*I hope that this is alright* Kyoko wondered. *He asked to help me with my character Lola.*

Kyoko put the Bo costume securely away in the dressing and started getting ready. With Kanae's help Kyoko selected a long length tank top, that flowed with lace at the bottom, matched with neat pressed short shorts and leggings. She finished with the outfit with a low kitten heel and a shawl to cover her bare shoulders. As she put on her make up, Kyoko imagine herself as Lola. Lola would be similar as Natsu in fashion sense, and confidence but without her sadistic tendency. Lola was supposed to be flirtatious, approachable and able love whole heartedly.

Her make up was soft but heighten her features. She wore a sheer golden eye shadow to highlight her amber eyes, and just a touch of bronzer to highlight her cheek bones. Kyoko was pleased with how she looked. She wanted to look mature and flirtatious.

Kyoko could her Kanae's words echoing in her head.

*' Use tonight as an opportunity to practice your character-mo.'*

Kyoko hadn't mentioned to Kanae that she had plans to practice her character tonight, with Ren. She felt sheepish about not telling her about Ren but she didn't want to give people the wrong impression about their relationship.

It was 8:15 pm. Kyoko was starting to feel anxious about meeting Ren. He had agreed to picking her up from the restaurant since it was convenient but everything seemed to be moving fast for her. She couldn't really remember why he asked to help her.

….

Flashback to earlier in the day, 3:15 PM.

Scene: Lory Takarada's lavish office. His desk by the window at the end of a very long room. In the middle, a step down sitting area with a coffee table and two couches facing each other. There three men sat. Lory is sitting across from Ren and Yashiro, both Lory and Yashiro are trying to read Ren's face.

Ren was in shock to hear what Lory had requested from Kyoko. *What the hell! How could you put her in such role* Koun stared sharply at Lory. His gazed sent daggers into the president.

"What are you giving me that look." Lory said defensively.

"She is still a minor. What are you doing having her play such a role. " Ren demanded. Ren wanted to wring the president's neck over this.

Lory squinted his eyes. "Your act like I'm casting her a R rated setting, this is nothing. The script just has her flirting and kissing little with a young man. It's nothing in appropriate, much younger actors are playing such parts." Lory continued. "She is 17, soon she will be an adult of legal age. This is the next big challenge she needs to succeed in, if she is to be a truly great actress." Lory was feeling offended by Ren's reaction. "This is way I called you up here."

"For what?" Ren/Koun said coldly. He knew that Kyoko would be pushed past her comfort zone, but he was more annoyed who was playing Kanae's partner, Leon. Jonathan was as bad as Kijima just younger and cocky.

"For you to help her get through this challenge. She will need to find a way to fully embody the character and I don't know if she is ready the way she is now…..Or are you going to have her learn these new milestones with a different man?" Lory now wanted to smirk at Ren, he felt so victorious. He could read the trail of Ren/Koun's thoughts.

Koun didn't know what to say other than *You, melding dirty old man. You just want to interfere… but to have her first serious kiss to be with Jonathan (Leon's real name)…..* Koun's heart drop, he couldn't stand the image of Kyoko first moments of intimacy with someone other than himself. He also knew what Jonathan was like when he took an interest in a girl. He trusted in his own ability to attract women but he also trusted Jonathan's ability to get women to fall for him as well.

"Take this as an on opportunity." Lory said. "You will be able to imprint a standard on her. A standard of which she will compare every other man to for the rest of her life…" Lory was squealing inside, he was in glee watching the raw emotions of love, and anguish Koun was displaying. "She is already becoming a beautiful young woman, are you going to sit idly by as someone else comes and steals her heart?" Lory said.

End of flashback.

Scene: At Nikos bar and grill. The restaurant was busy, a large section of it was filled with Kimagure Rock crew.

Kyoko walked up to the restaurant, it was 9:30 pm. Kyoko was only 30 minutes late compared to the others.

Hikaru had been eyeing the front door for the last 25 minutes. When Hikaru finally saw Kyoko walking through the door, he felt his heart fluttered. He thought she looked so beautiful, he felt throat and abdomen tighten by the sheer sight of her. Hikaru waved Kyoko down.

"Kyoko, over here." Hikaru called to her. Hikaru saved a seat for her next to him.

"Ishibashi(s)" Kyoko said. She walked toward their table.

"Come sit here." Said Hikaru as her scooted down the booth to allow her to sit by to him.

Kyoko scooted in next to Hikaru. Hikaru smiled nervously, he was struggling to think of what to say to her next. Hikaru just looked at her without able to articulate words.

"Hey, Kyoko you look great." Yuusei Ishibashi smiled at Kyoko.

" Yea, I normally don't get to see you outside to the Bo outfit. Nice figure." Shinchi Ishibashi smiled. Both brothers gave Kyoko the thumbs up.

Hikaru could just die from embarrassment from his two co-hosts and friends.

Kyoko froze for a moment before responding in hostess mode plus with a little Lola mixed in. "Thank you Yuusei, and Shinchi. I noticed you two have a nice figure as well." Kyoko smiled brightly at them, and winked slowly at both Yuusei and Shinchi. The Ishibashi brothers were stunned by her response. Both Shinchi and Yuusei's eyes traveled over to heart broken Hikaru.

Hikaru felt deflated and limp. What he would give to have her look at him that way. He was dying to get a reaction of interested from Kyoko.

"Kyoko what do you want to drink?" Shinchi asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. What is good here?" Kyoko said as she looked around.

"Don't worry, we'll just get you what we're having." Shinchi was nudging Yuusei out of the booth in order to give Hikaru some privacy with Kyoko.

When Shinchi and Yuusei left the booth. Hikaru suddenly every conscience of Kyoko's presence.

"Kyoko."

"Yes, Hikaru."

"I want to tell... "

"Hey! Ishibashi Hikaru. How are you?" said one of the assistant managers as walked to the front of the table. He started grabbed Hikaru hand to congratulate him about the show's latest ratings.

…

Scene: on the other side of Niko's, sitting at a dimly lit booth. Ren disguised with a baseball hat and dark scarf. Time: 10:32 PM.

**So I'm going to stop here. I have two pages written for the next chapter and I have a route in mind to take the story but I keep feeling uninspire to write. So this is what I have.**

**And thank you for your comments and congratulations. **

**Neko, I believe a beta reader is like a proof reading someone story. Let me know if that works for you. **


End file.
